When testing whether a server-side application can meet certain performance requirements in order to properly function in a production environment (e.g., capable of handling 2,000,000 user requests at the same time), it may be important to generate (1) a large number of user requests and (2) access an equally large amount of user data consistent with those typically seen or used in the production environment. If a testing environment is not similar enough to a production environment, any testing conducted therein may not be of high enough value, because the test results may not be representative of what may happen in the production environment.
Simply duplicating the production environment to provide a testing environment may not be practical or even possible sometimes. A production environment is often equipped with numerous resources, e.g., thousands of data servers connected with high-speed computer networks. A testing environment, in contrast, is often resource-lacking, e.g., including a single testing data server with a 10 Mbps Internet connection.
There is therefore a need for a device, system, and method, which simulate a production environment with limited resource by using distributed computing technologies.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.